


Oceans Deep

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 情报专家·舌灿如莲谈判专家姜聚聚/重案B组骨干·冷静细致谈判策略员不卡重案A组&谈判小组新晋扛把子·智商担当柯/顶尖狙击手·近身格斗冷热兵器一把好手笑斜线无意义背景参考港剧《谈判专家》夹带古李/龙太子/常李





	Oceans Deep

**Author's Note:**

> 情报专家·舌灿如莲谈判专家姜聚聚/重案B组骨干·冷静细致谈判策略员不卡  
> 重案A组&谈判小组新晋扛把子·智商担当柯/顶尖狙击手·近身格斗冷热兵器一把好手笑  
> 斜线无意义  
> 背景参考港剧《谈判专家》  
> 夹带古李/龙太子/常李

Chapter 1

“听时越跟我说，半个月前并案调查的那件case这几天紧急行动，专案组里忙得要翻天。”金志锡把一杯热巧克力塞进朴廷桓手里，顺手在他蔫嗒嗒的发顶上揉一揉：“我以为你至少要挨到周末才来找我。”

还得是东润押着你才肯来。他在心里补充道。

“全组出动外加PNC待命期间被李师兄亲自送过来，不是也没差。”朴廷桓看透了他内心想法，闷闷不乐地捧着白瓷杯：“明明什么时候来都一样嘛……”

差别大了去了。金志锡腹诽道。东润在这儿你首先不会嘟着脸进心理服务科，更加不会磨磨蹭蹭拒不开口。要真给你拖出个板上钉钉的PTSD来，我的罪过就大破天了。

“那可不行，师兄这是在警告你，别想拿工作当幌子逃避心理干预。”然而口头上，他还是要秉持工作原则，一本正经地告诫面前不听话的师弟：“根据东润和崔师兄这几天的汇报，你的行为评估结果差到离谱，上次的事故已经严重影响了你的工作和生活状态——听说你前天50米移动靶练习，输给了鉴识科范蕴若？在家拒绝去阳台上浇花？”

每位谈判专家终其职业生涯，都会经历至少两位数的失败案例。经手的case越多，总结汇报上黑色的星号亦随之增多。身为现役PNC的黄金搭档，朴廷桓与姜东润自然不能幸免。上个月原本成功劝服的一名失独老父，在离开危险地带时看见隔壁大学下课的人潮，原本岌岌可危的心理防线再次被攻破。在场人员反应不及，他在距离朴廷桓不足一米的地方翻身跃下了高楼，而朴廷桓一个踉跄，想要拉住他胳膊的右手空悬在楼顶矮墙前。

其实当时事后，第一个做出反应并赶到血肉模糊的死亡现场的，不是他而是姜东润。原本大家都以为，常年从事情报工作的姜东润这回终于要中招了，不想竟还是心理一贯脆弱、又自我要求严苛的朴廷桓迟迟调整不过来，行动组里见惯了的大风大浪对此毫无助益。再加上他一视同仁的医师恐惧症，相熟的同事们几乎个个为此伤透了脑筋。

“所以东润哥也参与了？你们那个什么……‘廷桓专属心理治疗保障工作’特别行动小组？”朴廷桓的重点明显不在于此，耷拉着眼皮小声嘟囔：“难怪昨晚明明加班熬到十二点却带了巧克力慕斯回家……原来在这儿等着呢。”

“……是，没错儿，挑在今天让你来主要也是你东润哥的意思，不信回头去问李师兄。”

这样都能秀恩爱，十几年了你俩饶了我们这些无辜群众吧！金志锡扶额，强行把话题转回正事上：“所以我们赶紧开始？来，跟着我的节奏，闭眼深呼吸。”

朴廷桓拒绝合作，在沙发上把自己缩成了一团。金志锡更头痛了，搭着朴廷桓的肩膀蹲下来，飞速组织起下一步的说辞。就在这时，对方突然抬头，目光死盯着茶几不放。金志锡吓了一跳，急忙也把视线挪过去，看向朴廷桓放在茶几上的PNC内线传呼机。

代表任务中人质死伤的油性笔记号早已遍布机身，眼看就要继续编织成网。这么标记下去会扩大心理阴影的，得让东润赶紧阻止他。金志锡在心中暗暗记下一笔，眼睁睁看着传呼机奏起紧急任务提示音，知道自己这回又将无功而返了。

而朴廷桓肃然而起，坐直了身子。他瞟过显示器上的电台编号，双眸一闪，神色一凛，瞬间换过气场，面无表情地挂上耳机，接入工作电台：  
“K组谈判员朴廷桓，即将赶往现场，ETA 15分钟。” 

报备声出口，眉毛都不动一下。 

“预计到达时间这么紧？”  
“十分钟车程。”  
“那你还不快点下……”

“楼”字被硬生生咽进肚子里，金志锡目瞪口呆地目送朴廷桓大步穿过办公室，毫无征兆地拉开了从始至终根本没响过一声的门，无比自然地拉住了来人的手。 

笑逐颜开，变脸速度堪比倒春寒的天。

……任务通知传达不到一分钟，某人是从情报分析科瞬移过来的吗？！

姜东润的脸从门外探进来：“志锡啊，今天下午麻烦了，我和廷桓去出勤。”

“不麻烦不麻烦，任务成功破案顺利啊！”金志锡摆摆手，用眼神跟姜东润打暗号：  
“行动失败，容后再议！”

 

“收网时出了点意外，嫌疑人闯入银行挟持了一名大学女生。”姜东润一边交代自己掌握的基本情况，一边俯身过来，为朴廷桓系好安全带：“生气吗？今天的事。”

车子开出停车场，朴廷桓摇摇头，动手将车载电台接入内部频道：“才懒得生东润哥的气。”他把玩着脖子上的银链子，上面挂着姜东润第一次出勤时打出的子弹弹壳。频道里响过一阵白噪音，显示接通到李世石的设备上。

“李师兄，现在情况怎么样？”  
“古力带人在里面维稳，我们组控制外围。柯洁刚刚完成初步安抚，目标情绪暂时平稳。但是孟泰龄在外地办案，他没有搭档，一个人无法保证谈判顺利，恐怕撑不了太久。”   
“知道了，让他稳住就行。我和廷桓正在路上，ETA无变动。” 

姜东润回复过李世石，要去关车载电台的手被朴廷桓摁住：“应急预案准备情况呢？”  
“连笑已经在狙击点就位。我们的人手随时可以强行破门。”

李世石前半句一出，姜朴二人纷纷嗤笑起来。朴廷桓关了电台，被姜东润反手抓住五指：“看来咱们没必要担心现场人员的安全问题了。”

朴廷桓笑过，浑身肌肉都放松下来。但姜东润仍安抚地轻握他的手掌，一路穿过攘攘街市的车水马龙。

 

柯洁的人身安全是不出他们所料，事主的心理承受能力却低得有些出人意料。姜东润朴廷桓赶到现场时，嫌疑人已经因为情绪波动突发危险行为被连笑一枪打穿了前臂肌群。人质毫发无损，倒是柯洁为了拦住中枪后意欲拼死一搏的挟持者，胳膊上被划了一道豁口。

“我第二枪瞄都瞄好了，擦着目标脚踝过去什么意外都没有。谁让你扑过去了？刀子还在人手里乱挥，有多危险你心里没数吗？”

两个组的随队医生都不在，连笑跪在地上给柯洁清洗消毒裹纱布，没好气地数落他：“吓出我一身冷汗，这一扳机真扣下去残的可是你！通讯器里跟你说了站那儿别动都交给我，再不听话下次分手三天，急不死你。”

“事主情绪过激，行动预判准确度太低。万一失手伤到人质，你会挨处分的。他手里没枪，近身缴械比狙击的变数小多了，我又不是不能打。”柯洁皱着一张脸一本正经地解释，委屈巴巴拒绝服软：“说得好像分手三天你真能忍得住一样……”

朴廷桓整张脸埋在姜东润肩窝里，双臂挂在姜东润的腰间，笑到抖得站不住。“幼稚到家了。”他嘀咕，散发出一股“老夫老夫在笨蛋情侣面前的迷之优越感”。

啊，感谢伟大的集体智慧孕育出如此言辞，令广大人民的吐槽欲得以获得充分满足。

姜东润给他顺着气息，四下环顾一圈。范廷钰和党毅飞带人善后，朴永训和崔哲瀚负责疏散。二位组长盯着押送嫌疑人，古力单手撑着车门，李世石笑倚在他胳膊上，情态倒像是临近下班的普通家人。檀啸把惊魂未定的人质带回去录口供并提供心理辅导——老天保佑，希望这姑娘能在A组心理医生特色的神神叨叨式精神疏导下保持身心健康。

大体看来一切正常，不会有意外发生了。

姜东润不动声色地舒了一口气，拍拍朴廷桓的后背，拉着他往古李所在处走去。申真谞正押着嫌疑人往车里塞，朴廷桓一眼扫过，当即皱起了眉头：  
“真谞弯腰的时候，没有钳紧嫌犯的肘关节啊……”

说时迟那时快，朴廷桓话音刚落，嫌疑人胳膊一挣，未中枪的一侧与申真谞手肘对撞，正中他的尺神经沟。申真谞按着对方肩胛的手臂一麻一松，握着腕子的手上不防，被人挣脱，到手的目标转身就要向外逃窜。

朴廷桓脚下一动就要上前，姜东润比他更快，闪身将他挡在身后。那厢连笑一把捞过狙击枪。柯洁双手撑地，矮身屏息，连笑便顺势把枪架在了他的肩膀上。

电光火石之间，李世石所在的地方只剩下一道残影。那嫌犯这才迈开两步，便发觉自己自上而下被人用关节前后抵住。他全身发力试图摆脱，惊觉自己竟被面前这人几个动作制得动弹不得。他一抬眼，一束锋利如鹰隼般的眼神直直刺进瞳孔，摄得人心神一震。

古力是在场诸人里唯一对李世石有所反应的，或者说，此刻发生的种种其实是他和李世石的共同反应。李世石飞身擒拿的同时，他身子微转，一脚蹬上警车底盘，借力向前一扑一抓，将嫌犯上身拉得向后反张，拧身肘击上胸椎。嫌犯吃痛，身体瞬间软下一半。

李世石掐着嫌犯肩峰，将人提起三寸。见他脚下仍作困兽之斗状扑腾不止，唇边轻哼，与古力递了个眼神，一前一后同时击中他大腿股骨。

二十米外布置警戒的元晟溱都听到了嫌犯惨绝人寰的嚎叫声。

“古哥今天真是克制，大概是心情好吧。”芈昱廷咂着嘴巴感叹：“在李世石前辈面前耍花样，那倒霉蛋居然没被踹断骨头。”

“少说点吧，小心前辈们找你单练！”陈耀烨一巴掌拍在芈昱廷脖子后头，扬手招呼道：“收工了收工了！笑笑你别折腾柯柯胳膊了，就一皮肉伤，连肉都没露瞎紧张什么啊。大家赶紧收拾收拾，晚上常哥请客聚餐呢都别忘了啊！”

-tbc-


End file.
